1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector incorporated with metallic holding arrangement in which an inserted card-like component or similar module can be readily and securely retained therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,148 issued to Shan-Ji Zhao on May 22, 2007 disclosed a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting a module with a PCB. The electrical connector comprises an insulting housing, a plurality of contacts secured in the housing and a metal cover pivotally connected to the housing. The cover defines a pivotal pin and a free end rotating around the pivotal pin. The cover is positioned on the housing and forms an inserting opening with the housing at the free end of which width is smaller than the width of the module. So when the module is inserted into the housing, the cover must be rotated from a closed location to an opened location. But during rotation of the cover, the cover is easy to be damaged. Moreover the assembly process of the cover to the housing is complicate.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.